Fairy's Day Out
by fairy of the lilly
Summary: Three unlikely friends decide to take a day off from working so hard, but they end up having to save a world, and learn the true power of friendship.
Fairy's Day out

Ribbon had just finished finding all of the shards for her crystal, and thought she could use a nice break. Although," She thought to herself, "Relaxing isn't as fun if I'm by myself. Maybe I can go to some other worlds and get some fairies to join me for my great day."

With that, she activated her crystal, and vanished in to nowhere. When Ribbon reappeared, she was in a large barren land near a giant pit of lava. She saw the beautiful Princess Zelda talking to link the hero. From what she heard, they were talking about how Link had just defeated the great wizard gannon,. Just then, her eyes were drawn away from the two talking toward a bright white light.

"Could that be an other fairy?" Ribbon wondered.

The little white glittery fairy bobbed around link's head restlessly, but then caught Ribbon's eye, and smiled. Ribbon darted about happily, waiting impatiently for Link and Zelda to finish.

Once they were done, Navi left them to join Ribbon. She gazed back at them with despairing eyes.

"I was given the charge to help link," She whispered gravely. "But now that time is over, and he will be returning to enjoy the seven years he missed, but you don't know anything about that do you. Sorry. It was just such a sudden good-bye," she said, her voice quavering with sorrow.

Ribbon felt a little uncomfortable asking Navi whether she wanted to come along with her, knowing how upset she was.

"I'm sorry you have to leave him so soon," she consoled.

"That's ok. It's not like I won't ever see him again. It'll just be a long time. I want to let him enjoy his childhood in piece."

"That's understandable," Ribbon replied.

"Thank you for letting me talk to you in my time of need. I really needed a friend right now."

"You are very welcome. I'm glad to help."

"So anyway's, what are you doing here in Hyrule? I've never seen a fairy like you before. Are you from a different world?

"I am actually. I have a crystal that allows me to transport between worlds, And I'm trying to find a couple others to invite on my relaxing day of fun."

"I could use something like that," Navi responded.

"So you will come with me then?" Ribbon asked excitedly, bobbing around in glee.

"Yeah. Sure. I'd love to go. I have nothing going on for a long time. I could use some fun."

"Well ... Ok! I'm Ribbon. What's your name? I can't wait to start!"

"I'm Navi of the Kokiri Forest fairy folk, and it's nice to meet you, Ribbon.

"The pleasure is all mine, Navi. I say we find one more person to join us, and then we can go do my most favorite thing in the whole universe.

"What's that?" Navi queried.

"Eating frosting, and getting glitter massages," Ribbon announced.

"I have never tried these things before.

"Then you are missing out, my friend. Don't worry. Both are amazing. now let's go find us a third fairy.

Navi agreed, and joined Ribbon, who activated her gem, and took them away from what remained of Gannondorf's castle.

The next world where they appeared was a beautiful island. The ocean was a vibrant blue, and the sand was glistening pearly white in the hot sun.

"How are we suppose to find anyone here. Everything's so big," Navi protested.

"I'm not sure either. Maybe we could just wait for someone to come to us."

"Hey look!" Navi cried.

A small shine sprite was combing the beach, dropping glitter on the sand behind her.

"Hi!" Ribbon called.

"Sprout turned to look at the two fairies.

"Hello new comers," She responded, zooming over to join them.

"What are your names? I'm Sprout.

"I'm Ribbon, and this is Navi. We're looking for someone to join us for a day of relaxing.

"I've never relaxed before. I just work and work powering Delfino, and when they don't need me to do that I sleep and play with other sprites around here. So I'd love some nice pampering.

"That's great! Although, weren't you just working now?" Navi questioned.

"Yep, but let me finish this beach really really quick, and then I'll go talk to my boss, and tell him I'm leaving, and then we can go go go!" She cried, darting away.

"I've never seen these sprites before," Navi mused.

"Me either, but they are adorable. I'm glad Sprout wants to be our friend. She seems really nice."

"I agree.

They waited for about an hour, before Sprout came back to join them.

"What did your boss say?" Ribbon inquired.

"He said I can come along with you guys!" She shrieked with joy. " I just have to bring him back a present, but that's easy. He likes lots and lots of stuff. I'm sure I'll see something he likes.

"I bet you will, Sprout," Ribbon said.

"Do you want to invite anymore people?" Navi queried.

"No I think that three of us will be enough.

The others agreed.

"So where are we all going, new best friends?" Sprout asked.

"We are going to Gliara. It's super super pretty, and amazing, and it's basically like the fairy spa of the universe. They have frosting, and massage, and all kinds of yummy delicious treats."

"Sounds amazing!" Sprout Shrieked with delight.

"Well, fantastic then. Let's go!" Ribbon exclaimed.

They all gathered close to Ribbon, and vanished in to the portal made by the crystal. When they emerged they were a little dizzy, and had to fly about to get their feeling back to normal.

Um," Ribbon said in confusion.

What's going on," Navi asked, concerned.

"This is not Gliara. I don't know where we are. I've never been here before."

"Why don't we just head back?" Navi suggested.

"We should explore this place. It is a day of fun isn't it?" Sprout suggested.

"But exploring is my job already. I kind of wanted to do something different than my ordinary day," Ribbon explained.

"I understand, but maybe we can explore and find ways to relax here. I mean look. Everything is so colorful!" Sprout informed them.

"That's true. It is rather beautiful here," Navi Agreed.

"Yeah. You guys are right. We can stay, but if it takes longer than an hour to find somewhere where I can relax, then I will use my crystal once again.

"That's fair," Navi agreed.

They took off, flying hi above to see if they could spot any kind of settlement. They were about to give up when a brilliantly colored city appeared against the horizon.

"Wow," Sprout breathed in awe.

"Can anyone read the sign?" Navi asked.

"I think so. I think that says Ponyville.

"What's a pony?" Sprout asked., perching atop the sign.

"It's like a horse, but smaller," Navi informed her.

"What's a horse then?"

"It's kind of hard to explain."

Oh. Ok. I live on an island, so I don't know what a lot of stuff from the forest is."

"That's ok," Navi said. I've never really been to an island before.

"I bet forests are super interesting though," Sprout breathed in excitement.

"I like my people's forest pretty well."

"Hey look guys! Someone is coming towards us.

A vibrantly pink pony was galloping at full speed at them, a huge grin on her face. The fairies backed away in fear and surprise.

"Is she crazy," Navi whispered.

Ribbon shrugged.

"Maybe she's super nice," Sprout volunteered.

"hey! Little things! Don't fly away!" The pony called in her shrill voice.

She came to a skittering stop, panting from the exertion.

"I've never seen little creatures like you before. Where are you from? How did you get here? Oo! How long are you staying! I should throw you guys a welcome to Ponyville party, and you can meet all my amazing friends. I'm PinkiePie by the way. Who are you guys?"

"I'm Navi, and this is Ribbon and Sprout. We made it here by mistake. You don't have to throw a party on our account."

"Of course I do. I love throwing parties. It's what I do. I organize them all the time.

Well, all right. If you insist," Ribbon said.

"Oh boy! We're gonna have so much fun!" Sprout cried exuberantly.

"I know, and you've never been to a PinkiePie party. You're going to love it."

"Who are you talking to PinkiePie?" Fluttershy asked, coming up to stand next to her friend.

"I'm talking to these little flying things that just arrived at Ponyville like 3 minutes ago. Aren't they adorable?"

"They do look pretty nice."

"This here is my friend Fluttershy. She's the nicest pony of all of Ponyville.

"Nice to meet you," Ribbon said. "I'm Ribbon and these are my friends Navi and Sprout."

"Hey what's going on over here!" RainbowDash called, hovering over Fluttershy and PinkiePie. Cool. You guys fly too. That's awesome. Flying is my passion, and I love doing cool tricks," she said, doing three back flips in the air.

"That was so cool!" Sprout cried, flying around RainbowDash's head.

"Thanks. I'm RainbowDash."

The fairies introduced themselves. RainbowDash grinned.

"So what are you guys anyway's?" RainbowDash asked.

"Well Ribbon and I are fairies, and Sprout is a sprite."

"Cool!" PinkiePie exclaimed. "Let's head back to the city, and get ready for the party?.

"We should invite Twilight, and the others," RainbowDash suggested.

"That would be so super!" PinkiePie agreed.

The fairies gasped and exclaimed at all the colorful buildings, and all of the beautiful horses. It just so happened that TwilightSparkle was walking with Applejack towards her apple orchard.

"Hey Twilight!" PinkiePie called.

"Oh hey, PinkiePie," She said turning around to meet the group. "wow are you guys fairies?! She breathed in admiration.

"Yep," Ribbon Replied.

"How did you know?" Navi asked.

"I've seen different pictures of fairies in my books. I never thought they were real.

"Well, we are very real," Navi said.

"Well yeah, but fairies are so amazing. The magical feet's they achieve in my stories are incredible.

"I'm actually a sprite, but I get confused with fairies sometimes," Sprout pointed out.

"Interesting. I have never heard of them, but you are beautiful."

Sprout giggled and bounced around happily.

"So what are you guys doing?" Applejack questioned.

"They just got to Ponyville, and I'm going to put together a party. It's going to be so exciting!"

"Sounds really fun. We can go get Rarity, Spike, while you organize," TwilightSparkle offered.

"That would be great!" I'll get baking," PinkiePie said.

"I'll Go get some of my animal friends. I know some would love to come," Fluttershy whispered.

"Ok. Let's do it everyone!" TwilightSparkle called, walking away.

ShiningStar watched the group disperse, his eyes downcast.

"I bet they won't invite me to their party," he mumbled to himself. "No one ever invites me. No one even ever remembers me. Some name I have. My parents must have hated me. I'm all Gray, and I'm boring as dirt. Some irony that is."

"Did you say something?" a horse asked.

"Nah. I didn't," ShiningStar grumbled.

The pony shrugged and walked away. ShiningStar sighed, and trudged away. When he returned to his small, run down shack just outside the city,, he took a beautiful gem pen dint, which dangled on a golden string, from his dresser.

"When they see what power this rainbow Crystal holds they will all be sorry," he muttered to himself as he hung the jewel about his neck.

"Back in Ponyville, PinkiePie busily prepped for the party, yelling orders, checking on the food and drinks, and making sure the decorations were perfect. The three fairies watched her work in admiration.

"She does this a lot doesn't she," Ribbon stated.

"Yep," TwilightSparkle replied. "It's her special talent. We all have them here."

"What is yours?" Sprout queried.

"Mine is seeking knowledge and learning all I can. I'm also one of the princesses in canter lot, and I help Princess Celestia whenever she needs me."

"That's super amazing!" Sprout shrieked excitedly. " I bet you're super smart."

"I don't know if I'd say that."

"of course you are, dear. Don't be so modest," Rarity said, coming up to join them.

"What are these three beauties! They are so beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"We're fairies," Navi answered.

"You three are absolutely darling. I'm Rarity, and you are?"

"I'm Ribbon, and this is Navi and Sprout."

"well, it is absolutely a pleasure to meet you, and this is my lovely friend Applejack."

"Hi new comers it's a pleasure to meet ya."

"It's nice to meet you too," Ribbon responded.

"I think people are starting to get here!" PinkiePie said with glee.

"That's super amazing! We can't wait to meet more of your friends!" Sprout shouted with enthusiasm.

"They're all pretty great!" PinkiePie exclaimed.

People trickled in to the party venue for about an hour before it was full of brilliantly colored creatures, desserts, drinks, and fruit. The three fairies stuck together, flittering around the ponies. Ribbon shrieked when she saw big piles of frosting atop sumptuous yellow cake.

"This is frosting, Navi!" She called loudly, so as to be heard by her friends.

Navi hovered around the cake, sniffing at the sugary treat before taking a bite.

"It's so yummy," she stated happily, taking more tiny nibbles.

Ribbon and Sprout cheered happily, and joined Navi in consuming the frosting.

They were so engrossed in their dessert that it took them a few minutes to notice a strange change happening throughout the party. Everything started looking as though something was leaching the color out of everything.

"Hey What's going on?" TwilightSparkle demanded.

Everyone began whispering to their neighbors in wonder.

"This is absolutely horrible. My dress is turning gray?" Rarity cried, falling to the floor in despair.

"We can fix it, Rarity," Applejack consoled.

"Yeah, with the power of friendship, we will find the crook," RainbowDash agreed.

"But ... but ... how will we ever live without color? How? It's still getting worse."

"We just have to look at my books. Surely I'll find something," TwilightSparkle reassured.

"We want to help," Navi announced, joining the team.

"The more friends the better!" PinkiePie cried, bouncing up and down.

They all left together, and headed to where TwilightSparkle was residing. The home was small, but comfortable, and the walls were covered in shelves upon shelves of books.

"Spike. Get me my book on magical artifacts will you?"

"Twilight, I was sleeping," he mumbled grumpily.

His eyes went wide in alarm.

"Where is all the color?! he cried.

"It's gone! All gone!" Rarity moaned.

"Don't worry, Rarity. We'll get the color back no matter what. I promise."

"Oh, thank you, Spike."

He started looking for the book that Twilight had asked for to hide his blushing, grinning face It took him quite some time before he found the giant tome, and handed it to her. She turned the pages, muttering to herself.

"I found it," she cried. "It says here that the artifact is called the Void Gem. It's a multicolored stone which requires a pony's magical talent to activate it. Within just 24 hours, all of the color will be drained from the whole planet, and if it is not stopped before it is complete, we will never be able to get the world's vibrancies ever again."

Everyone gasped in astonishment.

"This is real bad," Navi said worriedly.

"How are we suppose to find the gem?" Ribbon asked.

"It says here that the gem leaves a magical resonance wherever it's owner has been within the past half an hour."

"We gotta go," Applejack commanded.

Everyone departed with haste from TwilightSparkle's house in search of the gemstone.

"It seems like it's energy is close to where we had the party. Maybe if I get closer I'll find the trail," Twilight announced.

They all approached the pavilion, which had faded quite noticeably since they had left it.

"Yes! Twilight Exclaimed. "I found the trace, and can now sense the trail it left behind. Let's follow it guys."

They all nodded, and followed the purple pony closely.

"How far away is this place anyway's?" PinkiePie asked once they left the city behind.

"I sense that it's getting close," TwilightSparkle responded.

Just then, a small black building loomed over the horizon and in to view.

"That place sure looks scary at night," Fluttershy breathed softly.

"Don't worry, Fluttershy. We're gonna get in there, make whoever is taking all the color give it back, and get out. It'll be easy peasy," RainbowDash stated confidently.

"I don't know," Fluttershy said hesitantly.

"Don't worry, dear sweet Fluttershy. I'm sure if we reason with whomever is doing this, they will return it straight away," Rarity soothed.

"Maybe You're right," Fluttershy amended.

By this time, the door was just ahead. Twilight knocked loudly three times, but no one answered.

"This is strange," Navi said.

"Can one of you fairies get in through the windows?" Twilight asked.

"We can try," Sprout answered.

The three took off like little streaks of light, zooming around the shack for an open window. Sure enough, there was one open in the upstairs bedroom. The three friends flew inside, and surveyed the scene. A gray pony was lying on the bed, snoring soundly. Other than the bed, the room was a mess. Bits of food lay scattered everywhere and the one tiny desk was crowded with unorganized knickknacks.

"Do you see the Gem, Sprout?" Navi questioned. You are the brightest.

Sprout flittered over to the bed, and peered down to see ShiningStar with the Void Gem around his neck. He coughed, and sputtered in his sleep, which caused Sprout to back away frantically. He shifted positions, and opened his eyes, looking directly at the fairies.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my house?" he demanded harshly.

"Well, we came to talk to you about the gemstone you wear. It's taking all the colors away," Sprout said in concern.

"Don't you think I know that? Of course it's taking away all the colors. I want it to do that."

"But why?" Ribbon asked.

"Because, when I was born, my parents named me ShiningStar, and I'm gray and boring. Do you know how insulting that is? To not be able to live up to your name?"

"I don't know what that's like," Navi admitted. "But we can help, and so can our new pony friends."

"I don't want friends. I don't want help. I just want everyone to know how I feel. I want everyone to be gray and boring just like me."

"You should wear something sparkly, and then people will notice you more," Sprout suggested.

"I don't want to be noticed for my clothes. You don't get it. I want everybody to be gray, and boring, and miserable like me ok? So go away."

"We can't let you take all the life and sparkle out of this world," Ribbon stated darkly.

"Ok, then I'll have to lock you three away, so that I can let my plan continue.

"I don't think so, meany!" Sprout shrieked, flashing bright, passionate light right in his eyes.

ShiningStar cried out in pain, and made to cover his face. Navi targeted the gem, and Ribbon went darting for it, but he was getting more use to Sprout's luminescence. He struck out at Ribbon with a hoof, and she dodged it, but barely.

"Sprout!" Ribbon called.

"Already on it,"she said, brightening all the more.

Navi joined her, adding her light, and keeping her target firmly on the gem amidst the nearly sunlit room. ShiningStar closed his eyes tight, and struck out blindly at the fairies. Ribbon was able to grab the gem, and tuck hard, breaking the string. The pony hissed in fury, and his hoof began to glow with energy.

"Hurry, Ribbon! Use your crystal!" Navi shrieked.

"Ok. Ok. Everyone stand back," she commanded.

Just then, her gem created a portal, which swallowed the screaming ShiningStar within it.

It was then that there came a resounding boom from down below.

"Is everything ok?" TwilightSparkle called as she sprinted up the stairs.

"Yeah. Everything's fine," Navi said sadly.

"What happened up here?" RainbowDash asked, looking at the chaotic room, and the bright lights.

"We tried to talk to him. We really did," Ribbon said.

"We even told him we would be his friends, but he wouldn't listen, so we had to send him away," Navi added.

"Well, we've all learned something today about friendship. Sometimes, no matter how hard you try, people aren't receptive to it," TwilightSparkle stated gravely.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So, what do we do with the Void Gem now?" Applejack asked.

"I'll use my magic to break it open, and all of the color should rush back in to the world instantly," TwilightSparkle replied.

Her horn began to glow with a beautiful light, and the strain of her concentration was evident on her face. Suddenly, the gem began to crack down the center, which branched out in to more jagged lines before it shattered completely, expelling every shade that ever existed. They were all blown about by a harsh wind as the color returned to everything, living or inanimate alike. When it was all over, they sat on the floor for several minutes, stunned.

"That was crazy!" RainbowDash cried, zooming around the room.

"And exhausting," Rarity added.

"We should probably head home. There isn't much moonlight left, and we should all get a good night's sleep," TwilightSparkle suggested.

Everyone agreed, and made there way back to Ponyville.

"Are you guys going to stay?" PinkiePie asked as they walked.

"We have things we must get back to at home I'm afraid," Navi answered.

"That's ashamed. We never finished the party. Oh! I know! I'll give you guys some cake to take back with you."

"Sounds great, PinkiePie," Ribbon stated.

"I know, because it was my idea, and all my ideas are super awesome!" she cried.

Everyone laughed, and the feeling of tension and spent adrenalin eased.

"So where did you fairies come from anyway's?" TwilightSparkle asked.

"We actually came from separate worlds," Ribbon informed her. "My crystal can travel between worlds, although it messes up from time to time. I had to locate the shards of the gem, and it's still just a tad bit unstable.

"You never told us that," Navi said irritably.

"Well, I didn't really think about it before I went to grab you and Sprout, and the crystal worked for picking you guys up. I wanted to go to two worlds with fairy folk like me, and it succeeded, so I thought that it was back to normal. I guess not," she finished with a frown.

"Don't worry about it, Ribbon. I just know the crystal will get us home," Ribbon said confidently.

"I bet it will too," PinkiePie agreed.

By this time, they reached PinkiePie's home. She opened the door, and allowed them entry. Smells of cake and cookies still lingered in the air.

"It smells so yummy," Sprout said, taking a deep breath.

"I know. It's amazing," Ribbon replied.

"Well you can have as much cake as you can carry," PinkiePie offered.

"Sounds great," all three of them cheered.

"Also, I have colors of glitter that would look beautiful on you. Would you be interested?" Rarity asked.

"We love glitter!" Sprout cried happily.

"Can I have green glitter?" Navi asked.

"Of course, darling. I was thinking you would look absolutely fabulous with green glitter anyway's. Let me go get my glitter from home. It will only take a moment," she said, hastening out of the house.

"You all have been so friendly. I really appreciate you all allowing us to stay in your world for a time," Navi said.

"That's what friends are for," RainbowDash exclaimed.

"Indeed, and thank you for helping us get our colors back. We couldn't have done it without you," TwilightSparkle added.

Ribbon's face turned a bright shade of red, while Sprout glowed more strongly with pleasure.

"I got the cake" PinkiePie announced. And I even put it in a teeny tiny container.

She handed the treat to Ribbon, who put the it in her pocket.

"Thanks, PinkiePie," she told her.

"No problem."

"I have returned with the glitter!" Rarity announced.

"Oh! It's all so pretty! I want blue! I want blue!" Sprout cried in delight.

"I want that rainbow one," Ribbon said in awe at all the dazzling sparkles.

"Very well then," Rarity stated, covering each fairy in turn. "Oh! You are all perfect!" she proclaimed.

"Thank you," Ribbon said, spinning around, scattering glitter everywhere.

Everyone giggled as Sprout and Navi joined her.

Once they were done TwilightSparkle asked, "Will we ever see you again?"

"Maybe so. Though we are all pretty busy, so it may be a while," Navi informed her.

"I understand. We're busy here too. Princess Celestia always needs us for something."

"That's how my boss is," Sprout said. "I help power an island, and it's long work.

"I protect this crystal from the wrong hands,"

"I protect and guard a hero from evil."

"Wow. You three do have a lot to do," TwilightSparkle mused.

"Yeah, but we would love to come again for sure," Ribbon stated.

"Well we would love to have ya," Applejack informed them with a grin.

"Thanks, Applejack, and thank you all for being amazing," Ribbon said, activating her crystal. Sprout and Navi joined her.

"Good-bye!" all the ponies cried, waving.

"Good-bye, new friends," The fairies returned, disappearing in to the portal, and reappearing on Ribbon's world.

"That wasn't exactly relaxing, but it sure was fun," Navi said.

"Well at least we got the glitter and the frosting," Ribbon replied, removing the cake from her pocket.

The fairies ate it all within a couple seconds. Ribbon put the container back in to her pocket, hoping to use it again later.

"You know, I was thinking, we defeated the bad guys with no one's help. I mean sure, TwilightSparkle led us there, but we stopped him on our own," Navi informed them.

"We did," Ribbon agreed.

"And usually I run away when scary stuff happens, but I knew you guys were there for me and wouldn't let anything happen," Sprout added.

"That's great Sprout," Ribbon comp lamented.

"Thank you. I'm glad you guys are my friends forever.

You too Sprout, and you too as well Navi."

"It's true though. We'll be best friends forever," Navi proclaimed.

"Agreed," the other two chimed.

"I guess it's time to head back," Navi said sadly.

"I guess so," Sprout agreed.

Ok. I'll take both of you back now.

She took them first to the isle of Delfino.

"Sprout!" an authoritative voice called sharply.

Coming!" she called back, letting a small sigh escape her.

"Bye, best friends," she whispered, zooming away.

Ribbon and Navi both felt an overwhelming sadness in their hearts.

"I miss her already," Ribbon said woefully.

"NE too," Navi replied.

"We all have to see each other again as soon as we can."

"Agreed."

"Now let's get you back home."

They transported to hyrule field during the dead of night.

"Do you want me to wait with you until day time?" Ribbon queried.

"No. That's ok. There are monsters in the night here, of which you have never seen. It's best if I make my own way."

"All right, Navi."

"Don't forget to come visit, and don't forget to bring Sprout."

"I won't. No doubt about it."

"I'm glad. Good-bye, Ribbon."

"Good-bye," Navi."

Ribbon waved as Navi took off into the night. Once she was out of sight, Ribbon used her crystal to get back home. She missed her new friends, and wished they could have adventures all the time, however, at the same time, she couldn't wait until the next one, and was already planning what they might do.

Epilog

ShiningStar screamed with his eyes scrunched shut as he entered the portal. He could see his home vanishing, and with it, his plan, and his gem. When he dared to open his eyes, he was in a gray world full of offices, and little blocky men flying to and fro.

He gazed about in wonderment.

"Everything's like me," he thought in puzzlement. "Maybe those fairies were trying to help after all. What am I thinking? I hate those tiny bugs. They didn't help me. They ruined me. I spent so long finding that Void Gem, and it was all for nothing. They better not cross me, or they'll be finished. At least I'm done with ponies forever now.

"Who are you?" a pixy asked in a disinterested monotone.

"I'm ShiningStar," he responded.

"Did the fairies send you here?"

"yeah. Three of them. They sent me because I was trying to leach all the colors from the world, but they ruined everything."

" Ambitious. Fairies ruined our plans too,"" He drawled. But we don't fight them anymore, and we're really really boring, and follow all rules of conformity, so if you can do that, we'll let you stay."

"I can do that!" ShiningStar cried happily.

"That is excessive loudness. Don't let it happen again."

"right. Sorry."

"it's fine. Now, let's find you an office where you can start pushing paper ok?"

"Sure."

"also," the pixy started as he flew down a hallway. We hate fairies. I know I implied something similar earlier, but I wanted to make sure you were on the right page"

"Oh I get it. Looks like we have something in common," ShiningStar Replied with clenched teeth.

"Good answer."

They went through a series of gray hallways, and other offices until they reached one that was the same as all the others.

"Well, here you go."

"ok. Thanks.

"Sure sure," The pixy said, flying away.

Shining star entered his office. There was a large monitor and keyboard. When he turned on the computer, instructions popped up on the screen. It didn't take long for him to fall in to the zone of bland office work, which he did for the rest of his days.


End file.
